CSI Miami: That Deep Blue Secret
by Luutje22
Summary: Serena is a new member of the CSI team. She has a secret that hasn't been accepted in the world yet as reality. Also, the one thing that you better not do is falling for your boss. And that is exactly what Serena does. Will Horatio only have a professional relationship with Serena, or will he feel the same way.
1. Miami Dade Police

Serena knew that when she moved to Miami she would struggle a lot more then when she stayed in San Francisco. But a lot happened there, and she just simply couldn't stay there anymore. That much she knew.

The sunny beaches in Miami had there appeal. Serena always went there during the weekends to party or to have a nice day to catch some sun with a cocktail in her hand.

Now it was her first day at work and she had no idea where to go next. With who she had to report for duty. Serena is a criminologist working for the CSI. She is a Marine Biologist. A diver and she used to be a dolphin trainer.

She looked around. The lab looked good. It looked safe, beautiful from the inside and out. The stuff they had was really modern. They didn't had that stuff back in San Francisco.

"Hello, who are you?", a friendly voice said behind her. "Uuh, I am Serena West, this is my first day, I am suppose to team up with the day shift", Serena said. "Oh Serena, you must be the new agent, the Marine biologist and dolphin trainer right", the red hairy guy said continuing to be friendly. "That's correct sir", Serena said. "Horatio Caine, lieutenant of the day shift", Horatio said. "Nice meeting you", Serena said.

Serena looked at Horatio. He had handsome blue eyes and beautiful red hair. A rare combination. His suit suited him very well. That was for sure. He looked like a boss that you could trust with everything.

"There is a meeting to introduce you and then we are going in teams to work with the cases we have, I have arranged that you are with me this week", Horatio said. "All right, I am excited", Serena said and she meant it. She was really excited about her new job. Now only praying that they didn't find out about her secret. Why she left San Francisco and why, if they would call, no one there would know her name.

The meeting started within five minutes and Horatio was walking with her to the room where Serena met the other members of the day shift.

"Calleigh Duquesne, I am with the fire department", she said smiling. Her blond hair and blue eyes were so beautiful it made Serena look at her own body to make sure if it was still there and not melted away.

"Ryan Wolfe", a nice guy said. "Yes he is from the "flirt" department", another one said. Some laughed. Except Ryan who looked mad. "Well thank you Eric", Ryan said. "Eric Delko, I am also on the diving team", Eric said. "Really, me too", Serena said happily.

"Natalia Boa Vista", another beautiful woman with red hair said. "Nice meeting you", Serena said.

It went on and on like that. Meeting the people of the company. The people of the night shift where there too, but Serena knew she would not have anything to do with them. Not for now at least.

"Horatio, who are you taking with you today?", Eric said. "I am taking Serena with me and you Eric, because I need my best divers on this one, Calleigh and Ryan, I would like you to take the shooting case at the beach", Horatio said. "I am free for today, but I just wanted to meet our new employee", Natalia said cheerful. She seemed very nice. Serena thought that she could work with everyone and be friends with everyone as well by the looks of it.

Serena sat next to Horatio in the car on their way to the crime scene. "H, you haven't really said what the case is yet, it must be with water, but can you elaborate on that", Eric asked. "A family was stuck on a sandbank and the boat was caught on fire. The mother saw her daughter jump in the water with the sharks, and the brother jumped after him. Both are missing at the moment", Horatio said. "H?", Serena asked surprised. "His nickname", Eric explained. Serena laughed. "What's so funny", Horatio said. "Nothing, I just didn't expected you to be a nickname kind a guy", Serena said. Eric laughed. "I like her already H, can we keep her", Eric said like Serena was a pet. Now it was Horatio's turn to laugh. "Eric, she is an employee, not an animal", Horatio said. "Well if "kitty" is my nickname, I can live with that, but that doesn't make any sense whatsoever with my name", Serena said. "You have a point there", Eric mumbled. "You have a beautiful name", Horatio said. "Thank you", Serena said surprised by the compliment her boss gave her at the first day at work and they haven't even started yet.

Calleigh and Ryan where at the shooting at the beach. It was crowded. "Why do all these people need to look at a cadaver, if you look it that way, people are creepy", Ryan said. "It's a public place Ryan, people can do what they want sadly", Calleigh said.

In the sand was a young girl in her early twenties. Dead. "What do we have Alex", Calleigh asked. "A girl named Aya, 22 years old, she was on her spring break having a party, according to witnesses she was drinking heavy. A lot of shots and by the look of her cloths she threw up at some point. I have an exit wound, a trough in trough Calleigh, I already found the case for you here", Alex said pointing at the case.

Calleigh took her camera and photographed the case a few times. She picked it up and recognized the case with one look. "It's a nine mill, easy to spot", Calleigh said. "Maybe we can get a print of it", Ryan said. Calleigh grabbed her CSI kit and removed any possible fingerprints on the case. "I think we are lucky", Calleigh said.

Ryan grabbed his CSI kit and photographed the whole crime scene as much as he could. He needed to document everything. He asked people if they saw anything at all. No witnesses so far.

Ryan sighted. He had hoped that he got to work with the new girl today, but of course Eric is the lucky one who get to work with her. Not that he didn't liked working with Calleigh. He just wanted to get to know Serena. And above all, he thought she was really hot, but the way she looked at Horatio. Ryan knew somewhere in his hart that he had no chance whatsoever to get to Serena, the pretty new girl.

Eric was diving in the water around the boat. Serena was hoping that she could trust this team with her secret. Otherwise she would have a big problem with cases like this. She couldn't get anywhere near the water then. She was planning on telling her secret as fast as possible. Otherwise she might have the same problem as with her last job. They wanted to do the research on her, instead of letting her do the research.

"Are you okay?", Horatio asked. "Yeah, I am okay. Can... uuh I need to. Sorry. Can I talk to you after this shift in private?", Serena asked nervously. "Yes of course you may", Horatio said. "Thank you", Serena said relieved.

It was time that she revealed her secret and she had to hope for the best.


	2. Serena's Secret part 1

Serena couldn't wait until the shift was over. Not because she didn't liked it, she loved working with Horatio. It was clear to her that he could learn her a lot more then she ever dared dreaming off. Working on a case with him and Eric was amazing. They were both so smart.

Eric came back from diving and saw Serena standing there. Her brown hair in a ponytail. Her pretty cloths and her damn hot body. For some reason he knew that he wasn't her type. He felt sorry for himself though.

"Are you all right", Eric asked when he saw Serena standing there in deep thought. "Yeah I am fine, I was just thinking about that girl, Julie was her name right", Serena asked. Eric nodded. "They said that the brother jumped over board as an attempt to save his little sister, but should the brother not be in the water then?", Serena said. "I checked around the boat, but the streaming of the sea was strong, I think that if the brother and sister were both jumping in the water, they drifted off", Eric said.

"I think that we can use you in our team, you fit right in", Eric said. "Thank you, I love being a CSI, it's like solving puzzle's for a paycheck, at the same time you are helping to catch a killer and help people get closure. I don't say it's all pretty and rosy, but there are a lot of good parts about being a CSI", Serena said.

"What do you have", Horatio said. "We think, or well Serena suggested, that when Julie and her brother jumped overboard they are still missing out there, but the streaming of the sea is really strong, so we have to calculate where they are right now, there were sharks, they couldn't have survived both", Eric said. "Good thinking", Horatio complimented us. He grabbed the laptop that was in the back of the Hummer and calculated the whole thing.

"Eric, looks like we are going on a boat trip, I hope you aren't seasick Serena, because you are coming with us", Horatio said. "I am never sea sick, I am a Marine biologist for God sake", Serena said indignant. Horatio smiled. Serena smiled back at him.

Eric looked at his boss and friend. He only saw that smile once, when he looked at his sister that way. Now he looks at her that way, but he is allowed to. Marisol was over a year ago. He knew that Horatio never forgave himself for that and he also knew that Horatio still loved her and will always love her, but that doesn't mean that he isn't allowed to find another love. If that love happens to be Serena, then he should be happy for his brother in law. Eric noticed that he was already making plans for Serena and Horatio being together in the future and he realized that it was stupid to do that, they just knew each other one day, perhaps he had mistaken the signs. Perhaps Horatio isn't ready for a new girlfriend, because let's face it, Horatio is not really the romantic type, but according to his sister he was the sweetest guy you can ever ran into.

Eric only knew the friend side and most of all, he knew Horatio as his boss. A fair boss that could also be dangerous when he had to. Especially with children's cases. He could be so angry when it comes to children. It always hits him more then adult murders.

Horatio looked at Serena. She seemed perfectly capable of doing her job. He was kneeling to get some water from the CSI kit of Serena. He never had a kit. He always let his CSI's do the seeking for evidence and he is the one that puts the puzzle together. She suddenly was really close to him and he accidentally spilled one drop of water on her skin. She looked afraid and wiped the water away as quickly as possible.

"Sorry", Horatio mumbled. "It's okay", Serena said relieved. Horatio wondered why she was so relieved. Weather it had something to do with that water that he spilled on her by accident. "We got blood here", Horatio said jumping over on a different subject. "I take it to trace", Serena said. "Good, let me know what they find", Horatio said. "What are you going to do", Serena asked. "I am going to talk to the father and the mother, you know what, I have a different plan, why don't you take this to Eric, then he can take it to trace and then you can observe with the talk to the parents", Horatio said.

"Eric", Serena said smiling. "Hey how are you doing on this case", Eric asked. "Good, it's good to work with the boss you know, he knows a lot", Serena said. "He knows a lot, I can tell you have an eye for him girl", Eric said. "What, I do not...", Serena said denying. "You look like that that is not the reason that you came for me", Eric said. "Horatio said that I should give this to you so you could take it to trace and have him called as soon as the results get in", Serena said. "So you can observe with him talking to the parents", Eric said finishing up Serena's sentence. "How do you know", Serena asked. "It's standard procedure to take the new b's to observe", Eric said. "Okay, so I shouldn't feel honored", Serena said pretending to be disappointed. "Sorry love", Eric said joking with her. Serena laughed.

"Are you ready?", Horatio said. Serena nodded. "I am, I told Eric about the evidence, he will call you", Serena said. "Great, thank you", Horatio said. "No problem", Serena said.

Once we arrived at the point where we were going to meet the parents of the brother and sister who were killed. "Do you know how to question the parents", Horatio asked. "Horatio, I have been a CSI for quite a while, I know the procedure, I might be a green girl in your lab, but I really am an oldie", Serena said. Horatio laughed. "An oldie, you are looking very young and...", Horatio started, but he didn't finished the sentence. "And what Horatio", Serena laughed. "And beautiful", Horatio said. Serena felled herself blush, but she was lucky to be saved by the bell. The parents came walking towards them.

After they talked to the parents they didn't got any further really and had to give the case to the night shift. Serena's job was to debrief the night shift and then she was meeting Horatio. She was really nervous about meeting him.

They met up after work hours in front of the CSI building. "Hey, it's nice to see you in normal clothing, according to Eric you are in a suit all the time, who are you, Hugo Boss?", Serena asked. Horatio laughed. "No, but I have a lot of Hugo Boss hanging in my closet", Horatio said. "You know what they say, cloth make the man", Serena said.

There they went, Serena was on the point of no return to tell her secret to her boss and hopefully still friend when he saw what and who she really was...


	3. Serena's Secret part 2

Horatio and Serena walked to Miami beach together. Serena knew a piece of beach where no one came but her, where she likes to swim in peace where no one could see her.

"I want to show you something, and I need you to promise me to still look at me as you know me now, as Serena deLana. That that is the girl you remember before you see me as I am in the water", Serena said. "I promise you that I won't see you as someone else Serena, there is nothing that you will show me that will prove otherwise", Horatio said. "Thank you Horatio, I needed to hear that before I am going to show you my secret, then you will understand my full life story", Serena said.

Serena sighted and looked at Horatio nervously. He looked back at her, with a serious look on his face. She could tell that he took her very serious. She had no clue how he would react. Weather he could accept her still as an employee or as a friend.

Serena swallowed and looked around. No one else should see her stepping into the water as she was going to do now. She stepped in the water right behind the rocks where she was out of sight from nosy tourists that wanted to take a look at her as if she was a sight see event.

Within seconds Serena's feet disappeared and her legs were sticking together and forming a beautiful golden tail. A mermaids tail. She fell down in the water.

Horatio looked his eyes out. What he saw is something that has never been seen to another human being. It was too beautiful. It sure wasn't something he expected her to say to him. It obviously was a big secret of her, and now he knew why there was no record of her working in San Francisco. Like she never existed there. Something must have happened, something like the people there found out about her secret and didn't accepted it. Well he would accept her, what she is and who she is. He would never look at her like she is someone else then Serena deLana.

"Wow", was all he could brought up. "I know, it's a shock right", Serena said. "Well, nothing in a bad way, and I shall keep my promise, not to look at you as if you are someone else then Serena deLana", Horatio said. It brought tears in Serena's eyes. "Thank you Horatio, you have no idea how much it means to me", Serena said.

"Can you tell me what happened in San Francisco?", Horatio said. Serena nodded and with one movement of her hand she was dried up and became human again. "I also have magical powers, I can move water with my hands", Serena said. "That is amazing", Horatio said. "I know right, it's a real shame that I can never make it public about who I am. I did that, back in San Francisco, and that is where I messed up. I thought the people I worked with where trust worthy. Guess I was wrong. They weren't at all", Serena said. "Tell me", Horatio said.

"Before San Francisco I was working in New York. I think you know the lieutenant there as well, Mac Taylor", Serena said. "Oh yeah, he is a good friend of mine", Horatio said. "Well Mac and I became very intimate, we started seeing each other after work hours too and one thing let to another. I told him my secret a long time ago. He was one of the first people I trusted my secret too. He had never told anyone what I was. There was only one problem. Other people. One guy from financials, who hated his job and wasn't shy about speeding up his career saw me turning by accident. I ran into the bathroom, but it was too late. The guy saw me. I begged him not to tell. Only he had a big mouth and told the whole department what I was. Mac and I were engaged in the mean time, but I had no choice but to leave. Mac understood that it was my call. He knew that I also had other powers besides controlling water. I can play with people's minds. Make them remember what I allow them to remember. I did that, to the entire team of New York, I made them forget about me. All except Mac. He wanted his memories about me, good and bad. He was the only person I trusted, yet we broke off our engagement and I left to San Francisco.

San Francisco was a bust, somehow someone in the New York department already told them what I was. I didn't knew that. As soon as I came in, someone grabbed me and they put me on the research table. Putting needles in my body. Drawing blood from me. Trying to figure out my stem cells, because I was different. I had something that other people couldn't do. I had something that people believed to be fiction until they saw me. There was no escape from me and I saw my life flashing by. All I could think about was how I would never see Mac, how I would never have children. Never again the world would see another mermaid. Only because I was too stupid to think that I could work with another crime lab. And I need you to tell me that I am not making that mistake again Horatio, I need you to tell me that I did the right thing telling you", Serena said.

Horatio listened to Serena's story. He had no idea that his friend Mac was engaged to her, or has been engaged to her after his wife died during 9/11, but no he knew why. "You've done the right thing, there will be no research on you from us, you can trust me not telling your secret to anyone. How did you got out in San Francisco", Horatio was wondering out loud.

"I fought my way out Horatio, I was tortured for my blood. I killed the two people who were doing research on me, I destroyed the things they did research on from me so that there was no record of any mermaid whatsoever. My powers exploded at that place. I busted windows made the place go under water. I made them all forget who I am and let them think that some kind of hurricane hit them.

"You must have been so afraid when they did research on you", Horatio asked. "I was, should I be afraid now?", Serena asked not sure where she was standing now she told her life story. "No, you are safe here, I can only hope that you have faith in the rest of the team that you can tell them, because they are not the type of people to do research on you, or tell someone else, we are a family and we take care off each other and holding on to each others secrets", Horatio said. "I am not sure if I am ready for that, but I shall keep it in mind once I got to know people better, but thank you for not looking different at me then you did before", Serena said. Horatio nodded.

"I have to ask, you and Mac, Mac and I are friends longer then you know him, but you two were engaged?", Horatio asked. "Yes, we were engaged for 3 months, after my secret was discovered, we knew that there was no turning back, we knew we couldn't see each other anymore", Serena said. "I am sorry to hear that, can I call Mac about it?", Horatio asked. "Sure, I know he is your friend, he deserves to know that I told you my secret and that you know about us, then we can both move on with our life", Serena said with a smile.

Horatio knew the story from Serena. And knew that he would keep it a secret for the rest of his life if he had to. All is it just to keep her safe, he would do anything for her.


	4. Reasons To Trust

Calleigh, Horatio and Serena were at a case on the beach together. Between case talk there was some girl talk between Calleigh and Serena.

Serena was sifting to the beach sand looking for something they could use in the case. "Can I ask you something, woman to woman?", Calleigh said. "Yes of course", Serena said. "What is going on between you and Horatio?", Calleigh said. "Going on, what should be going on according to you, and I think according to the rest of the team", Serena said. "Do you have a thing for him?", Calleigh asked suddenly straight forward. "Wow Calleigh, that is one way to ask a person", Serena laughed. "You do know about his wife right?", Calleigh asked. "Marisol, yes. He told me what happened. I couldn't be more sad for him, Horatio deserves someone so great and when that someone is taken away from you, let's just say that I know how it feels", Serena said.

"Are you a widow?", Calleigh asked surprised. "What no, but I was engaged once, but our relationship was ripped away because of circumstances out of our control, he had to fake his dead and I thought for a long while that he was really dead", Serena said. "Oh I guess you do know how it feels, do me a favor, treat Horatio with nothing but kindness, I like you a lot, you are a real asset to this team, but you don't know Horatio as long as we do. Be careful with him, not that he is dangerous, but I mean be careful with him as a person. We don't know how vulnerable he might be after his Marisol's dead", Calleigh said. "I promise Calleigh. You must know, Horatio tells me a lot about Marisol. She seems like a wonderful strong woman", Serena said. "The fact that he tells you about her, it means he trust you a lot, none of us have private talks with him as you do", Calleigh said.

"Is that a bad thing?", Serena asked. "Oh no, of course it's not, it only confirms my thought and the rest of the teams thoughts, that there is something going on between you and Horatio", Calleigh said. "Calleigh, can I ask you something?", Serena asked. "Of course", Calleigh said. "I told Horatio one of my biggest secrets, right the first day I started working here, I got that gut feeling that I could trust him, now I know all of you a little more, I got that same gut feeling, but therefore I need the whole team together, do you think that is possible after the work shift?", Serena said. "Of course it's possible, we are a team, if there is something you would like to share with us in private, it will be kept private", Calleigh said. "Thank you Calleigh", Serena said.

"What do we got girls", Horatio said kneeling down next to me. Calleigh looked at me and smiled. "I got a 9mil bullet and some weird ground stuff that I will take to trace", Calleigh said. "I got nothing but sand, sand and sand, the fact that were at Miami beach doesn't help either", Serena said. Calleigh giggled.

"Let me help you", Horatio said softly. He softly touched her naked skin when he took over the sifting from Serena. Serena felt a shock when he touched him. By the look of his face, Horatio felt it too. Calleigh looked at me and confirmed the talk we just had. Horatio found something that might had a possible print on it. "I know your skills are great in fingerprints, but can I teach you a way that might be better?", Horatio asked. He looked at me not so sure what to say to me further. "Yes, I would like that very much", Serena whispered.

Horatio was very lose with his wrist. "Can I...", Serena whispered while she slowly moved up her hand to touch his so she could feel how lose she had to do it next time she would lift up a fingerprint. She felt so warm whenever he touched her or she touched him. Her heart beats real fast now. She wanted to kiss him right now, but there was no way that was happening while they were on a crime scene. She quickly let him go. Only Horatio didn't let go of her. "Sorry", he mumbled quickly. He let go of her and while he did she fell in the sand. "Oh God I am so sorry", Horatio said. "It's okay, it's only sand you know", Serena said not admitting that she was really sad that he didn't caught her. She knew it was really stupid to think that. But she couldn't help it.

Her shift was over. Horatio's wasn't. Horatio felt so stupid. He had this wonderful romantic moment with Serena (as far as forensics can be romantic). He forgot to catch her, how could he be so stupid. Horatio was sure that she was disappointed in him. A good impression is not something he could leave behind with her.

"Horatio are you okay", Calleigh asked. "Well, as far as okay can be", he said in all honesty. "She likes you a lot you know", Calleigh said. "She does?", Horatio asked. "Come on, you are a smart man, you can't tell when a girl likes you", Calleigh said. "Smart has different meanings", Horatio said. "Ask her out idiot, I know you are my boss and if I would call someone else then you an idiot, I would be fired. I still can't resist and I will regret it if I don't say it. Ask her out, now before she is gone Horatio", Calleigh said.

Serena was already at her car when she saw Horatio coming towards her. She looked in her window mirror and stepped out. "Looks like I am just in time...", Horatio said. "To do what?", Serena asked.

"Serena... uh I was wondering if you would like to go out for dinner with me?", Horatio asked nervously. "When?", Serena asked. "Tonight, uh let's say eight o'clock?", Horatio said. "You mean like a date?", Serena asked. Horatio nodded. "I'm in", Serena said smiling bright at him. Then she did something bolt and she totally didn't thought it trough. She pressed her lips on his cheek. "Uuhm, see you tonight, I'll come pick you up", Horatio said an attempt to act normal. Which totally failed. "See you tonight", Serena said and she stepped in her car and drove of with a smile on her lips.


	5. Shock

Horatio picked a place in town that he thought that Serena would like. A Mexican place. She mentioned that she could eat tacos as no other person. He couldn't believe that she gave him a kiss on the cheek. No one other then Marisol gave him that. He also couldn't believed that he talked about Marisol with her. That she accepted his past and understood the actions he took. He told her about Antonio Riaz and that Eric and him went to Rio to catch him because he didn't went on trial there. The officer at place had a list of witnesses, but they had witness protection protocol and deleted the names of the list, with that there were no witnesses and Riaz went free.

Serena understood that and she said that she would have done the same thing. In fact she did the same thing, without killing, but with mind control too the people in San Francisco. She deleted herself there instead of deleting lives there. Serena must have been really scared back then.

Horatio also felt a little bit of quilt for asking her out. After all she used to be engaged to Mac Taylor, and Mac and Horatio were friends long before they both knew Serena. It's not like they had a girlfriend code or something, but Horatio knew that sooner or later he had to explain to Mac that he was going out with his former fiance.

Serena was waiting outside for him. Her place looked nice. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either. She was wearing totally different cloths then from her work. Way more relaxed clothing, but yet still beautiful. "What are you looking at?", she said smiling. "Uh you", Horatio said.

"I am not that special you know", Serena said. Horatio didn't said anything. He thought differently then she did about herself. She was one of the most special woman he had ever had the pleasure of meeting. "Are you ready?", Horatio said ignoring her comment. "Whenever you are", Serena said smiling.

Calleigh had a cocktail at the bar and sighted. Looks like Peter was a no show. Nice. There was no chance in that relationship. Maybe friends, that's all. Then suddenly she saw Horatio and Serena walking into the restaurant. Serena looked stunning and Horatio in suit as always. No different from this evening. There was no chance seeing Horatio in jogging pants or jeans even.

It looked like they had a lot of fun. At least some of us had a lot of fun tonight, and Calleigh wasn't one of those lucky girls that had fun. She sighted. She could better leave now, before they saw her. She didn't want to interrupt their privacy.

"So... what was your favorite subject at school then?", Horatio asked. "Well, I liked to shoot, I took a couple of shooting classes as extra subject, turned out that I was pretty good as well, and of course Sea biology, I loved learning about the mystery of the sea", Serena said. "Now you are one of those mysteries, can I ask... where did you become what you are now?", Horatio said very carefully not to say out loud what she is. "Funny that you ask that, I was waiting for that question when I first showed you. It was in Australia, in an Island. It had some sort of cave, me and my friends liked exploring and so we went inside the cave, well one of us fell in and we attempted to save her by falling in to", Serena said. "So there are more people like you", Horatio said putting the pieces together quickly.

"Yes there are more of me, we still have contact and are friends, but we don't live in the same continents anymore. I moved to America 10 years ago, they stayed in Australia. All though Cleo is trying to get here, her boyfriend Lewis is studying in America", Serena said.

"So have they been trough the same thing as you back in San Francisco?", Horatio asked. "No, they don't even know that it happened to me, I don't want to disappoint them that our secret almost got discovered by the world of science", Serena said. "I am sure that they are not disappointed in you, I think they would just worry about you", Horatio said. "See, that is what I don't want, that they worry about me. Emma is already exploring the world, Cleo is trying to find her own life, Bella is back in Ireland and Rikki stayed in Australia. "So there are 5 of you", Horatio said. "As far as we know, there used to be another person like us, Charlotte, but she wasn't cut out to be one. As the first once of our kind, we also had the power to take it away when other people abused their power, and that is exactly what she did. We stripped the power away from her and she became human again", Serena said.

"When did that happened?", Horatio asked. "When we were in high school, we were at constant war with that girl. It turns out that she had all of our powers. We couldn't let her have that, it's against natures balance", Serena said. "Who decides that", Horatio asked. "She did, Charlotte decided that when she made her own choice of abusing her powers", Serena said. "Sounds that it was an excited time", Horatio said. "It was, we learned a lot about ourselves. But please Horatio, enough about me, I want to know about you", Serena said. "Ask me anything", Horatio said.

"Well, who where your parents, what was your home situation when you were a kid", Serena said. "Not good, my father abused my mother. In the end my father killed my mother. Not really a happy family", Horatio said. "No, but you turned out to be an amazing person", Serena said. Horatio smiled. "Well I can be quite dangerous. For example, when we are working on a case with kids. I despise those who abuse kids so I go extra hard on the parents or the killer", Horatio said. Serena nodded. "I heard that from Calleigh that you can't stand child cases", Serena said. "True, I can't stand them. Or a child is taken way to soon from us, or one of the parents had a hand in it. It's always the same", Horatio said. "Parents, some never learn", Serena said. "No, some don't, like my own parents", Horatio said.

"Can I see pictures with you as a boy?", Serena said. "I don't have one with me, but we can go to my apartment to have a drink there and then I can show you some pictures", Horatio said. "Sounds like a plan, I promise you that next time you get to see my most weird pictures", Serena said.

As promised Horatio and Serena went to Horatio's apartment to have a drink and look trough some old photo's from Horatio as a kid.

"You looked really cute back then", Serena said smiling looking at a young Horatio Caine with a beer in his hand. "Cute, don't let the young me here you say the word "cute" he would have jumped out of his skin", Horatio said. "So young Horatio had a temper?", Serena said. "That's one of the reasons why I wanted to become a cop, so I could contain that temper and use it for something good", Horatio said.

"Horatio, you are good", Serena said smiling at him. "I have done so many bad things, that I can't be named good, it's an insult to those who are", Horatio said. "Listen to me, Horatio we all have blood on our hands, but you are good", Serena said putting one hand on his face.

She only realized what she was doing when she noticed that Horatio was looking at her straight. His blue eyes focused on her blue eyes. The magic was broken when he blinked with his eyes and pored us both a drink. After that drink Serena came to the conclusion that she wasn't able to drive after 2 glasses of wine. Well she was able, but it was no where near legal.

"You can sleep at my place if you want", Horatio said. "No... I don't want to be trouble to you", Serena said. "You are no trouble, that is for sure", Horatio said. "You are sweet Horatio, did anybody told you that", Serena said. "You can sleep in my bed", Horatio said. "Horatio, don't you dare sleep on the couch", Serena said. "I...", Horatio started. "Don't you dare sleeping on the couch, just come sleep next to me. I need company. If I wake up tomorrow that you can remind me where I am", Serena said. Horatio nodded.

So it happened. He had a shirt that I could borrow as night shirt and we layed next to each other. Face to face. Serena drew lines over his face and Horatio let her. Her touched felt good on his skin. Then she slowly moved forward and connected her legs with his. He let her do that as well. It felt nice.

Serena leaned in slowly. She could count his eyelashes. So close was she. Then her lips touched his lips. Serena felt the fireworks around her lifting her up. Horatio was feeling a lot of things at the same time. He never thought that after Marisol he would kiss another woman ever again. Serena, she was too hard to resist. She was everything he was not.


	6. Kiss & Tell

Serena woke up next to Horatio and tried to recover some memories of last night. It came all floating back. Thank God, she wasn't wasted and could fully remember it, it only took a while, because it is so wonderful being with him.

"Stop staring", Horatio mumbled. "It's cute", Serena said. "No, and it's not like you haven't seen me before", Horatio said smiling with his head against his pillow. He laughed. Horatio kissed Serena softly on her cheek. She couldn't do anything but smile.

They decided to go to work separate. Only there agreement to keep their relationship private was not possible, because the whole department seemed to know it already.

Serena was just busy processing DNA samples from a case when Natalia Boa Vista came towards her. "You have that smile on your face", she said. "What smile?", Serena said. "The smile that said "I kissed someone I am in love with", that kind a smile", Natalia said grinning. "I... with who do you think I must have kissed", Serena said. "God girl, the entire lab is talking about it. You and Horatio make a great couple", Natalia said. "Well uh thanks, but I don't want to put to much pressure on our relationship, that is the first place why I wanted to keep things a secret about us in the lab, but someone talked, obviously", Serena said. "It wasn't me, I found out from Ryan who I think found it out from Calleigh who knew it all along, she sees that stuff you know", Natalia said. "What stuff", Serena said. "When people belong together", Natalia said as if Serena was talking rubbish.

"I want to talk to the entire team after our shift, I know the shift from today isn't long for us, but I really need to tell ya'll something that I am carrying with me my whole life", Serena said. "I shall give everyone a call", Natalia said. "Would you, thank you Natalia", Serena said. "Where shall we meet", Natalia said. "At that restaurant around the corner, you know, that sea restaurant/cocktail bar", Serena said. "Yes, that one I know, I tell everyone", Natalia said. "Thanks again Natalia", Serena said.

This was the day when she was going to tell the entire team who she was. Then she might be able to use her powers in this lab without holding on to it as a secret and being scared they are going to do research on her. In a good thing they might even let her do research with her powers one day and no one will look up weirdly about it.

Horatio came in to verify what she was doing. "How is the DNA coming up?", Horatio said. "It should be up in a few minutes", Serena said. "Good, I wait, then I can take action", Horatio said. There was a silence between us. "Uuuhm I had a great time last night Horatio", Serena said nervously. Horatio looked up. "Me too Serena, uuh we can do it again sometime soon", Horatio said. Serena nodded. "Sounds like a plan, oh there is the result from the DNA profile", Serena said.

"It's XX, it's a female, guess what, it's the wife from the dead guy", Serena said surprised. "The wife who was in panic when she found the body", Horatio mumbled. "Hypocrite", Serena mumbled and she gave it to Horatio. "Would you like to join me for questioning", Horatio said. "Yes, I would love that, I have never been in a questioning", Serena said. "You have done it before, but just watch for now if you don't mind", Horatio said. "No I don't mind", Serena said. "It's not that I don't trust you", Horatio said. "Horatio, it's okay, I don't mind watching, I can only learn from it", Serena said.

Horatio and Serena went in the questioning room with the wife from the man who got killed in his own house. "Miss Mitchel", Horatio said. "Yes", she said trying to be innocent in the matter. "From the DNA we found on the murder weapon we discovered your blood, and seeing the marks on your hand, it proves you are the one that killed your husband", Horatio said.

The wife sighted. "That bastard cheated on me and had another wife and kids aside, I couldn't let him get away with it", miss Mitchel said. "Well guess what, we can't let you get away with murder either", Horatio said. He pointed with his eyes at the guards who took her away. "That went easy", Serena said. "It's not all cases like that, trust me, some take weeks to solve", Horatio said. "I know, I have worked in a lot of places you know", Serena said. "How many before this one", Horatio asked. "Las Vegas, I believe you know a guy named Gil Grissom there, he was my first boss", Serena said. "I have to ask, did you had a relationship with him too?", Horatio asked. "Gil, no don't you know, Gil if family of mine, I am his niece", Serena said. "But your last name is not even American", Horatio said. "My grandmother's last name, because she raised me, she thought it would fit me. Uncle Gil, as I call him, he was fine with it", Serena said. "There is so much I don't know about you, why did you leave?", Horatio asked. "Because he met this woman, she worked for him, Sara Sidle. They started a life together, and adding one other family member in that same team, was too much family to work with, which I can understand. Plus I wanted to leave Las Vegas for a while. I love the city, but I wanted to explore my options", Serena said.

Horatio looked at Serena. "So you came to New York?", he asked. "Yes, I came to New York, where I met Mac, and soon fell in love with him. After a year of dating we were engaged. The whole magical stuff happened to me there. That's when I figured I should have stayed in Las Vegas, where people accepted me the way I am, but I wanted other people to do the same thing. It failed again as you know in San Francisco. Now I am here, and I am about to tell the others what I am, or well show them what I am", Serena said.


	7. Water Friends part 1

Serena was at the beach swimming on her own. She loved the ocean. It had a much better view then the land sometimes and in her case she could think way better then ever. It had some sad memories too. About her friends who are mermaids as well. She never saw them again after she left Australia, which she knew was a bad choice and a good choice at the same time now. She hated to think like that, but had no choice in the matter.

Her tail was flipping up and down. She was far in the ocean, making sure no boats close to land could spot her or that she was getting caught in a fishing net. It happened to one of her friends, Cleo. She was just a mermaid and swam too close to shore and got trapped. In one of her father's fishing nets, what are the chances. Her father wasn't actually doing the fishing parts, and it turned out that the fisherman that used the fishing nets were using the wrong nets anyway, but still. It was tricky to get her out. Now Serena was alone and she had no mermaid friends to help her. Better swim miles of shore and show her team that she is half fish.

Serena had a deal with Horatio. She told him that he should take a boat with his team into the ocean on a specific point where she would meet them. Serena reached that point now and carefully reached the service to check if there was no one there. She saw the boat Horatio told her about. Horatio's red hair sticking out above all.

"We supposed to meet Serena here, she is not on the boat, how can she meet us", Calleigh said. "Calleigh, it's going to be just fine, Serena gave me instructions and she will meet us here, you just have to look closer and as you promised her, not to freak out or call names, or do research on her", Horatio said. "I still don't get why I would do that last one", Calleigh said.

Eric looked around. There was nothing but blue ocean around them. Calleigh was right, how could Serena possible meet them. "Look Delko, maybe it is a trick, a joke from the new girl", Ryan said. "A joke, it has to be a very lame joke then", Eric said.

Serena swam in the mean time closer and closer and heard each word they said. She laughed. "It's not a joke guys", Serena said splashing with water. The entire team turned around and looked shocked. "I would never pull a prank like that", Serena said swooping her tail in the air. "Besides Horatio knows about this already", Serena said. "Your a mermaid?", Eric asked. "I am one half of my life", Serena said. "How?", Ryan asked too shocked to bring anything out.

"It happened, I can't tell all the details, not until I got approval", Serena said. "From who", Calleigh said. "My friends", Serena answered. "Are they", Ryan started. "Like me, and they are on their way. Last time I showed someone who I was, it didn't ended well, or well not last time, sorry Horatio. You can explain them now. I go catch a ride with this amazing new friend I've made", Serena said.

A dolphin was swimming with her the whole time and she was holding on to the fin of the dolphin. "That is so cool", Calleigh said. "You want to catch a ride, give me a call", Serena said laughing. "Can you do that?", Calleigh asked. "Yes, I can call upon a dolphin to give me or anyone else a ride, they are very trustworthy animals", Serena said. "And beautiful", Calleigh said.

"I'll meet you guys back on the shore in half an hour", Serena said. She laughed at all her team mates surprised faces. She couldn't have expected otherwise. It's not everyday that ordinary humans seen a mermaid. That's for sure.

Serena was sitting on the pier where she was meeting Horatio and the rest. She was playing with her powers in the mean time. Without anyone seeing it of course. A bubble of water was raising up in the air and floated around until she made it splash. She did that several times until Horatio got there.

"Hey, Serena I am so sorry that we responded so surprised, but we do accept you the way you are, we would never put you trough something like that what happened to you, Horatio told us", Ryan said. "Thanks Ryan", Serena said smiling. "No, we would never do that, it remains a mystery though that you are a mermaid and you have friends who are a mermaid as well", Eric said. "I know it is, we don't know most things either, a few things are a mystery to us as well, and I think some things will remain a mystery", Serena said. "Some things better be", Calleigh said.

"Can I swim with you sometimes?", Calleigh said. "Sure you can, tell me when", Serena said. "How about now", Calleigh said. "Sorry, can't do, I met up with my friends who just arrived", Serena said when 3 girls showed up. "Guys, these girls are my best friends from Australia and they are just like me. Meet Bella, Emma, Rikki and Cleo", Serena said.


	8. Water Friends part 2

"Serena, we missed you so much, Australia is no fun without you", Rikki said with a smile. "True, so true, let's all go for a swim", Emma said. "I guess you haven't done that in a while right, because you've been sailing the world with your parents", Serena said. "No I haven't", Emma said. "I have missed you guys too, so much", Serena said. "It took a long time but the pod is back together", Serena said. "Yes, it is back together, we are not as big as that pod in the South Pacific, but still", Rikki said. "You have met other mermaids?", Emma asked. "Yes I have, sorry I wanted to tell you guys, but I had no choice but to tell you all in person and now I can", Rikki said. "Like entire pods?", Serena asked. "Yes, entire pods, that's where we were going for right, I talked to the leader from one of the pods I have met and she said that we should visit her with each other once", Rikki said.

"Rikki, I can't visit them. I just have my new land job which I happen to like very much", Serena said. "And you have fallen in love with a land boy", Bella said smiling. "Land boy, guys all those terms, we are humans first you know, it all happened to us. We weren't born mermaids", Serena said. "That's true, but I feel more happy when I am in the sea", Rikki said. "I live in the sea longer then on land", Bella said. "Easy for you to say, you are a mermaid since you are nine years old", Serena said.

"I thought you where going to be excited about meeting the pod", Rikki said disappointed. "I am excited and I want to meet them, but my choice remains the same as it is now. I am going to stay human and half mermaid. "I am going to miss the human life way too much when I decide to go live in the ocean", Serena said.

"I am going to stay on land as well, I would gladly check out the pod, but land is more my thing", Emma said. "Looks like there are all different opinions", Rikki said. "Look, we can stay together as friends, even though we won't see each other every day, we do that now. It works fine. We are still friends. We made it trough very difficult paths, we can survive this too", Serena said.

"We can survive this, but will we be able to call ourselves friends when we don't see each other for years", Rikki said. "No one can tell what the future brings Rikki, no one. We have to make the best out of it", Serena said. "You sound very positive", Rikki mumbled.

"When are we going to meet the pod and where", Bella said. "Well the leader, she was heading to Miami shore, and I said that we would meet there with all of us she said we could easy find her and the pod", Rikki said. "Cool, well what are we waiting for then", Bella said. "I am going to call Horatio for a second, would you might wait a few minutes", Serena said.

 _"Horatio, this is Serena speaking. The girls had a surprise, well Rikki had. She said she met a pod, a pod of mermaids back in Australia who agreed to meet us here in Miami. Looks like I won't be working for the rest of the day. It was my day off, but still I wanted to let you know. After all no service under water. I see you tonight or tomorrow morning. Bye"._

"Voicemail?", Bella said. "He is a busy man, I know that because I have the same job as he has, only without the extra stripe", Serena said. "You do have the most international job from all of us", Rikki said. "And I want to keep it, I like the job, I went to so much trouble of getting this one after what happened back in New York and San Francisco", Serena said. "We know, we won't take it away from you, we all have our opinions about living on land or in the water", Bella said. I nodded.

"Let's go for a swim, it's pretty far guys", Rikki said. "No problem, we are mermaids, we can handle a few miles", Serena said. They all laughed.


End file.
